


I'll never leave you again

by Butioz



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butioz/pseuds/Butioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr<br/>@izzyatkinson01<br/>For the 100 things</p></blockquote>





	I'll never leave you again

Bellarke ™

 

I'll never leave you again!

Clarke had been living with Bellamy for 2 Months now and they began to have little fights about everything . Where the table goes , "where did u put this and that!".Bellamy had a short temper and would often leave and go for a walk around Walden to clear his head and when he came back they made up its the way it was .  
Clarke felt he didn't want her in the apartment and had been keeping some thing very quite she thought he was going to breakup with her but she didn't want to cause problem so she keeped her feeling bottled up she knew it would upset him. 

Bellamy came home from work, Bellamys job was hard and tiring and it put a strain on there relationship because when he came home he was to tired to do anything. And when he got a day off Clarke was training to be a nurse.Clarke used to practise on Bellamy with her training kit the hospital gave her but lately he was blocking her out. 

Today was like any other day Clarke was sloughed on the coach watching her favourite soap awaiting the sound of keys in the lock signing the return of her boyfriend . Bellamy placed the keys in the lock and gently opened the door he walked straight passed Clarke and into the bedroom slamming the door behind ignoring the fact Clarke had made a particular effort with her outfit choice.   
Clarkes anger grew in her chest she went red with fury ,she was willing to forget everything because she loved him but this had taken it to far ,he wouldn't even speak to her now. What was wrong with him? 

 

The morning after Clarke was preparing breakfast hoping to catch Bellamy before he left to have a word she could hear him getting ready in the room next door ,for work he normally wears loose black trousers that always had some sort of stain from his engineering job Bellamy was making a dropShip to go to earth. Clarke was uneasy trying to choose her word carfully but she couldn't find it in her to tell him how she felt. Bellamy opened the door and a tight knot formed in clarkes stomach. He looked into her deep blue eyes and she felt her secrets pour out she looked away and Clarke finally found the words to tell him ,he dragged her to the sofa and they sat, his face looking so loving and heart so open radiating his heart felt love to her . Clarke didn't understand how he felt so calm . But just as things began to go right it took a turn . The room went quite and cold Bellamys face went pale and he clenched his jaw . Clarke over stepped the line. He rose to his feet with elegance and strode over to the door opening it with one swift movement. Leaving as he normally does but this time he wasn't leaving for work but going to his place in the ark . Clarke saw him there sometime but never dared to disturb him.It was on top of the food plant that overlooked a big hall in Phoenix.  
Bellamy and Clarke lived together in walden, Bellamy was ever so thankful to Clarke that she left her place in Phoenix with Abby to live with him.

He sat still and reached for the box in his pocket it was a dark black velvet box where an engagement ring lay neatly,he spent half his rations on it and he prayed she liked it it was simple but beautiful. He wasn't talking to her because he was trying to keep it a secret but Bellamy found it so hard to lie to Clarke he thought it was best if they didn't talk just for a bit so he could plan it well he knew she would understand after but now what was he meant to do he can't just go back home and propose.

A buzzing noise came from a air vent Bellamy rose to look and sudduly speakers from all around started to blast out a low sound it was jaha speaking ,

"THID IS JAHA YOUR CHANCELLOR SPEAKING ,DO NOT BE ALARMED PLEASE STAY CALM THERE HAS BEEN AN AIR BREACH ON WALDEN IT IS BEING FIXED"

Cilvians began to scream and the room filled with an echo of yells.  
Shit oh shit Bellamy knew when this happened the oxygen was cut of saving it for Phoenix so it wasn't wasted but that means the poorer colonies like walden would be cut off. Years ago his mother told him of an air breach and 4 people went missing how could anyone go missing on the ark it was impossible the chancellor Coved it up but Bellamy knew they died of lack of oxygen. Bellamys head began to work faster and faster over thinking everything he began to panic and he felt A heavy weight in his chest weighing him down like a brick was stoping him for breathing CLARKE he thought right now he should be with her she must be so scared she moved to walden Just to be with him she could be safe with Abby in Phoenix. Why didn't he just tell her why he didn't say hello that night because now if anything happens to her he would never forgive him self for it .  
The air went thick and heavy, black and darks reds scattered across the roof of the hall as if it was a battle field this air was a cheap substitution for oxygen that didn't work. As Bellamys eyes opened wider and adjusted to the darkness and emptiness of the corridors ahead and the reality began to sink in he needed to get to Clarke and take her to her mother she would be welcome there she is from Phoenix.   
He rose and began to run, sprinting down stairs in and out of long corridors past doors left and right of him.

 

He ran to room 131 his flat and pushed the door open he flicked the light switch on and the light flickered on but shortly after went dim and switched of they have also cut the power great Bellamy thought.   
Whipping his forehead from the sweat of getting to his room and the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him.   
CLARKE he yelled skwinting his eyes to see where she was .  
He saw a dark figure laying on the floor as his eyes adjusted he say Clarkes tender face, She lay motionless and unresponsive on the dark ground she rushed over to her and sat but her sit elevating her head gently placing it on his lap and he sat there looking at her calm face he scanned her body and whispered Clarke to her tapping her back for a response she must have fainted because of the lack of oxygen. Bellamy clenched his chest and inhaled deeply trying to feel his lungs but was unsuccessful.  
He scoped her up in his arms her head resting on his bicep and he began to walked to Abby's seaking help . The worry and uneasiness life's of his chest and he felt safe and secure he looked down at his daring Clarke we made a promise to her that he would never leave her again.

Bellamy arrived at Abby's dorm,Abby opened the door and rushed to get a bed for Clarke and a oxygen tank.   
Clarkes eye lids fluttered open revealing her blue eyes . Bellamy signed in relief and planted a kiss on her forehead , she whispered "I'm so sorry " to Bellamy and without any words he pulled out the box from his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr  
> @izzyatkinson01  
> For the 100 things


End file.
